I Love You Shock
by RunningInTheRainx
Summary: "I love you." those three words that every woman wants to hear. Or are they? Chaos ensues When Chad tells Sonny that he loves her she goes beyond freaking out and now... avoiding him? Does Sonny love him back? Is this the end of Channy? T for saftey. R


**A\N** Hello guys! So this is basically about Sonny who's freaking out when Chad told her he loves her. This idea came to me when i watched the last episode of Zoey 101 (remember that tv show?) again and it had that James told Zoey that he loves her and Zoey was in shock about it and blah blah broke up blah blah she's with Chase (why, i don't understand till this very day. I mean, James... Chase... do the math).

I'm from Israel, so English is not my first languge so i may have some grammar mistakes but not spelling don't worry, i've got that covered. If i do have some, please let me know and correct me, i'm always happy to improve mt English.

Enjoy! And please don't forget to review, reviews make me happy :D

* * *

Sonny and Chad sat on a blanket at the _Look __Out_ _Mountain_, staring at the bright, shining stars. Sonny's head rested on Chad's chest while his arm wrapped around her comfortably. Both of them were grinning widely.

It was the perfect date so far; Chad took Sonny for a romantic picnic at the Look Out Mountain. Went to pick her up from her house, looking fashionably as always, complimented her dress (Which she looked beautiful in it), putting on her eyes a blindfold (for the act of surprise and mystery), and drove to _Look Out Mountain_. Of course all the way to there Sonny couldn't shut her moth and insisted that Chad will tell her where they are going, but Chad didn't crack up and kept his moth shut. He thanked god she had a blindfold and she couldn't use her puppy dog eyes, every time she would do that he'd immediately crack and make her wish come true.

Of course when they got there and Chad removed the blindfold, Sonny squealed loudly at the view in front of her; a blanket on the ground and on it there were lighting candles and a basket that probably contained the food and drinks. He smiled his charming smile at her and they began to eat and talk about random things.

Chad couldn't help but not to stare at her, she was so irresistibly cute. _Stupid cute_, he thought to himself, _but she was __his__ stupid cute_.

They've been together for the past seven months and still going strong. Sure they had their fights, but it always worked out for the best. Most of their fights were that Sonny was the one to be angry and Chad was the one to beg for forgiveness, even if she had no reason to be mad at him. But Chad didn't care who was right (which was un-Chad-ish of him. he still changed since they've started dating, though), he only cared being with her, _his_ _Sonshine._

Chad has been trying for two months now to tell Sonny he loved her, those three magical words that _every_ woman wants to hear. But every time he found the perfect time he chickened up (and Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ chickens!).

Tonight is the perfect night to tell her those special three words he was planning to tell her for a long time. He just needs to man up and do this! After all, she probably felt the same. I mean come on, what girl won't be in love with _the_ CDC?

"Sonny," Chad began softly, facing her and taking her hands in his. He gazed into those two chocolate eyes of hers that made his heart do flip flops.

When he didn't continued talking and just stared at her, being lost in her eyes, Sonny spoke as her voice snapped him to reality, "Yeah?"

Chad looked like he was going to throw up, which confused Sonny for a moment. She wanted to ask him if everything was alright, but when she opened her moth to speak, he already spoke, "I have being meaning to tell you something for a long time now," he started rumbling, looking down so he won't get lost in her eyes once again. "And I feel like I will explode if I won't tell you this soon but every time I was going to tell you that I will look at your eyes and the words will be forgotten and I will-"

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed, interrupting him. _Why is he so nervous? _She thought at the time, completely clueless and a bit worried. "What is it?" she couldn't not giggle of how adorably nervous he was.

Chad took a deep breath, closed his eyes, his hands still holding hers which gave her a warmth feeling and he finally said softly, "Sonny, I-I love you."

Waiting anxiously for her replay that didn't come, he opened his eyes, "Sonny?" he called, hesitating.

Sonny just stared at space blankly, showing absolutely no emotion. Not knowing what to say or do since she is in a complete shock, she let a faintly, "I-I need to go, see you later." Questioning herself if to give him a kiss goodbye and finally deciding not to, she ran off not letting him to say a word, leaving a very confused and hurt heartthrob behind her.

He just told her he loves her and she ran off like she saw a ghost! He thought that it's the three words that every woman wants to hear? Well Sonny always was different from any other girl, but still…

Didn't she love him? He knew that answer for that, not matter how painful it is- no. If she did she would kiss him and say something like- oh I don't know- "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation!" well, she probably wouldn't say the last part but something between those lines. But… why did she run away? If she didn't love him she could have just say that instead of running away like that!

Chad punched the ground angrily, "Stupid, stupid!" he yelled, frustrated. "Why did you have to tell her that now?" if he'd just waited a few months maybe she would have fallen in love with him by than, but no… he just had to tell her that now!

And honestly, why would she love him? After all, she always thought that he's a self-conceited jerk who only cares about two things: him and his hair. Until today he didn't understand how he even made her to like him.  
And than an idea appeared in the blond's mind: maybe she didn't like him and it was all an act? Maybe she just made him fall in love with her to crash his heart as revenge for all he had done? No, Sonny wouldn't do something like that, she's too nice. And besides, she's the one who started their first make-out sensations.

He was a complete gentleman for her; opened doors for her, complements her, buying her stuff, damn it he waited seven weeks till they had their first kiss because he didn't want to pressure her! But he guessed it wasn't enough… it wasn't enough to make her fall in love with him.

He sighed heavily as he packed his things and drove home, preparing himself for a long, sleepless night.

* * *

Sonny stormed in her house breathing heavily. She leaned against her door, bringing her two hands to the two sides of the door protectively, like someone was coming after her.

She sighed in relief while closing her eyes, repeating what happened tonight: she had a perfect date with Chad and than he told her he loved her… and she ran away! Who does that? Oh my God, she thought to herself miserably, what she's gonna do now? How can she look at him in the eyes after she ran away like that? She was way too embarrassed.

She scanned the living room, noticing that her mom fell asleep on the couch while watching Mackenzie Falls. She turned off the T.V and gently woke her mother.

Connie looked over to the clock only to see it's only 9 P.M. "Why are you back so early? Something happened with Chad?" she questioned worriedly.

Usually, Sonny will tell everything to her mother for comfort and advice. But this time she was too ashamed of what she'd done and defiantly didn't want to talk about it right now. So, she put on a fake smile "No, everything is fine. I was just tired so I told him to cut it off early." She assured her.

Too sleepy to notice something was wrong; Connie shrugged it off and said a tired "Good night," before she went to sleep.

Sonny also went to her room, changed to her pajama. She went in to her bed, turned off the light of the night stand and closed her eyes. No matter how tired she was, prayed or tried hard (making a hot glass of milk) to sleep, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind seemed to work all the time, too busy thinking.

Why did she run away when he told her he loved her? Shouldn't she be happy? Why did she react like that? Will he forgive her? What she should do? Should she say to him 'I love you' back? Did she even love him?

That's when the questions stop and focused on the last one. Did she love him? Honestly, she had absolutely no idea. Everyone said that once you're in love with someone, you simply know it. But Sonny Munro didn't know, and that was the main problem.

She had been burnt in the past. Her ex-boyfriend Matt and she ended things pretty badly. They broke up because of jealousy issues, well, _his_ Jealousy issues. She couldn't talk or hug a guy without being accused of 'cheating'. Every guy that was with her 'made a move' on her. Not once she found herself between a fight with Matt and some other guy.  
She thought she was in love with him, that's why she forgave him every time. But now if you'd ask her if she was, she'd tell you she defiantly wasn't.

She knew she liked Chad, a lot. _A __lot. _But Love? She honestly didn't know and it was driving her crazy. _Stupid Chad_, she thought to herself, _and his stupid "I love you" thing that makes me so confused! _

One thing she did know, she could never ever face Chad tomorrow.

* * *

Review! :)


End file.
